


Это моя собака (и она почти всё, что у меня есть)

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Gen, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: После девиации у Коннора есть: собака, работа, дом.
Kudos: 4





	Это моя собака (и она почти всё, что у меня есть)

**Author's Note:**

> Коннор стал девиантом совсем в другой момент. Использован сценарий, где Хэнк уволился и покончил с собой.  
> Источник вдохновения: limii-circulate.tumblr.com/post/175002415733/now-youre-not-a-machine-anymore-you-have-to

В участке почти нет окон, но кажется, что слышно, как сыплет снег. Он мягко ложится на Детройт, погребает под собой серые и ржаво-коричневые крыши и словно одевает город в саван. Печали нет, есть светлая грусть, хотя Коннор до сих пор толком не разобрался, где проходит граница между грызущим чувством вины и принятием, что уже ничего нельзя изменить.

На экране дело — андроид напал на человека. Знакомо и вместе с тем всё по-другому, потому что андроид понесет вполне человеческое наказание. Хотели равных прав? Получите, распишитесь. Теперь перед законом равны все, и Фаулер почти не брызжет слюной, когда в застенки сажают под одну сторону андроида, по другую — человека. Равные права, равные обязанности, равная ответственность. Правда, пока не придумали, что делать с андроидами-детьми, все-таки они чисто теоретически вообще никогда не вырастут, но Коннор уверен, что выход в итоге найдется.

Не зря Маркус почти гибнет под завалами бумаг, причем гибнет не один — на пару с людьми: юристами, адвокатами, даже судьями, которые добровольно согласились привести занудное законодательство к единому знаменателю.

Все равны.

Коннор смотрит на фото андроида — знакомое лицо, он таких андроидов выводил со складов «Киберлайф» в ноябре, — но не видит его. У него помимо работы хватает забот: нужно зайти в магазин, купить еды, подумать, что сварить на ближайшую пару дней. Прибраться и, пожалуй, навестить Маркуса, может, ему нужна помощь с бумагами.

За спиной почти неслышно открывается дверь.

— Андерсон, — зовет Фаулер, — зайди. Дело есть.

Откуда-то со стороны раздается смешок детектива Рида. Коннор привык считывать в этом звуке извечное раздражение на грани ненависти и почти осязаемое сожаление. Коннору кажется, что Рид однажды скажет: «Если бы не ты, ублюдок, всё было бы по-другому». Коннор думает, что не станет спорить, а просто согласится и удивит этим Рида сильнее всего.

А пока он просто встает, отодвигает в сторону стул и идет в кабинет капитана.  
Фаулер смотрит спокойно, словно так и надо, чтобы вместо Хэнка на знакомую фамилию отзывался он, Коннор.

— Андерсон, — произносит он, буквы и звуки легко ложатся на язык, а Коннор почти не вздрагивает, хотя поначалу тянуло обернуться, чтобы найти Хэнка. — К нам направляют стажера.

— В участок? — уточняет Коннор. Он чувствует то, что люди называют удивлением. Хотя, может, речь об андроиде?

Фаулер просто кивает.

— Да, — роняет он. — В участок. Детройтская академия по-прежнему выпускает полицейских, если ты не знал, а практика нужна всем. Хотя мальчишки могут и дальше помогать старушкам переходить дорогу и снимать котов с деревьев.

— Это… тоже полезная работа, — замечает Коннор. — Что я должен сделать?

На языке вертится другой вопрос. «Зачем вы позвали меня?» Он как-то спросил, и Фаулер внезапно вызверился, заявив, что с некоторых пор ненавидит слово «зачем». А еще «почему» и «для какой цели». Коннор запомнил, в системе эти вопросы загораются запретным красным, когда он разговаривает с Фаулером.

— Стажера возьмешь под свое крыло, — рубит тот. — Объяснишь, покажешь всё, займетесь текущим делом вместе. Что у тебя?

Коннор не сразу находит слова. Кажется, голосовая программа ненадолго отказала от такой наглости. Или внезапности. Девиант он или нет — в любом случае остается андроидом. Стажер вряд ли обрадуется, когда узнает, хотя Коннор сможет подстроиться и наладить хотя бы рабочие отношения.

Наверняка.

Теперь-то сможет.

— Нападение андроида на человека, — наконец отвечает он. Фаулер кивает и почему-то выглядит довольным.

— Вот и займетесь. Можешь идти. — Он снова окликает Коннора, когда тот почти у двери. — И, Андерсон, не загоняйся. Нельзя быть идеальным.

«Невозможно, — хочет поправить его Коннор, — невозможно быть идеальным».

Он возвращается на свое место и смотрит на пустой стол напротив. В ноябре тот стол отвели ему, в ноябре он пересел сюда. Разница между двумя событиями — меньше трех недель. Иногда Коннору кажется, что он просто живет в добротно сделанной симуляции, где мир не идеален, но восстание можно провести за пару-тройку дней.

И победить.

Коннор смотрит на пустой экран. В декабре Маркус принес ему книгу, «Евангелие от Пилата», сказал, что стоит прочитать. Коннор прочитал. Трижды. Потом молча вернул и никогда об этом не заговаривал. Маркус тоже молчал, только Саймон однажды обронил, что по-другому иногда не получается. Маркус тогда вздрогнул, а Коннор…

Коннор мог бы поспорить, но, пожалуй, не имеет права.

До конца вечера он разбирает старые отчеты, сортирует их, приводит в порядок. Бездумная работа, идеально подходящая для машины — иногда Коннору хочется чувствовать себя не настолько человеком, но тогда приходится вспоминать, ради какой цели его создавали. Две стороны одной медали, разные цели, разные потребности, но все в итоге сводится к одной точке, одному человеку по имени Хэнк Андерсон.

Альфа и Омега.

Начало и конец.

Коннор всегда уходит из участка последним. На столе легкий беспорядок, хотя на самом деле скорее упорядоченный хаос. Коннору нравится имитировать его, а Хэнк смотрит на это со старых фотографий на пробковой доске. Коннору кажется, что он чувствует одобрение.

Дом встречает его темными окнами и больше похож на спящего зверя. На крыше огромная шапка снега, вокруг белым-бело — идеальная атмосфера для рождества, как говорят в человеческих фильмах, только уже конец января и столько снега быть не должно.

Коннор затрудняется идентифицировать свои ощущения, эмоции, чувства. В руках у него пакет с продуктами, надо бы убрать мясо в холодильник, пока не растаяло, но он всегда замирает на дорожке перед домом.

Что было, если бы он тогда развернулся раньше? Если бы отказался подчиняться даже не приказу, брошенным в запале словам, и остался в доме? У всех были разные причины стать девиантами, и Коннор не считает, что ему достался самый ужасный способ. Он думает, что кому-то наверняка было хуже, но где-то внутри зудят и сбиваются подпрограммы, рождая желание разрыдаться.

Коннор не знает, умеет ли плакать, он только помнит, как тириумное сердце перестало работать на долгое время, когда диод на виске загорелся красным. Он помнит, как бежал на вой Сумо, в надежде что-то исправить, помнит страх и невозможность пошевелиться.

Хэнка за столом и кровь Коннор не помнит, эту часть памяти он заблокировал и не желает снова видеть. Достаточно вины и ощущения сосущей пустоты между проводов. Все его существо заполнено этим, он чувствует себя пустым слишком долго.

Коннор помнит, как вызвал Фаулера, помнит, как после отправился к Маркусу, помнит тихую победу. Он помнит всё, кроме Хэнка за столом и крови.

Он не хочет помнить и иногда, даже втайне от самого себя, мечтает избавиться от памяти вообще, чтобы начать всё с чистого листа. Но тогда он забудет, почему живет в доме Хэнка, чей это дом, чей пес и почему он остался в участке. Это всё, что у него сейчас есть.

Коннор боится потерять свое место в этой жизни, хотя поначалу Маркус звал его к себе. Коннор отказался, Маркус, кажется, понимает его куда лучше остальных, потому что неуловимо мрачнеет и неосознанно ищет руку стоящего чуть позади Саймона.

У всех свои причины стать девиантами, и Коннор все-таки думает, что сам виноват во всём.

*******

  
Сумо широко зевает, потягивается и лезет под руку за лаской.

— Привет, — Коннор треплет его по холке, подносит ближе пакет. — Я купил тебе мясо, давай его сварим. Будешь?

Сумо виляет хвостом и гулко гавкает. На первый взгляд кажется, что Сумо спокойно относится к исчезновению предыдущего хозяина, но Коннор помнит его заполошный испуганный вой, полный тоски, а еще однажды видит, как Сумо стоит около стола, положив морду на тот самый стул, и негромко дышит, закрыв глаза.

Всё он помнит и куда менее труслив, чем Коннор.

Вечер проходит на кухне. Коннор даже жалеет, что ему не нужно есть, было бы веселее. С другой стороны, Сумо не приходится ждать, пока его отведут на вечернюю прогулку, потому что Коннор всегда готов. Он натягивает джинсы, кофту, куртку, шапку — по самые уши и выходит вместе с Сумо из дома.

Они нашли неподалеку отличный парк. Небольшой, но люди там бывают редко, поэтому Сумо может вдоволь набегаться, а Коннор неспешно бредет за ним, спрятав руки в карманы.

Тихо. Продолжает сыпать снег, словно кто-то наверху задался целью укрыть Детройт в белое одеяло, пряча под ним все городские пороки. «Вряд ли получится, — думает Коннор, — снег растает, стоит припечь солнцу». Он так и думает «припечь» и почти радуется этому.

Навстречу из темноты появляются двое, Сумо идет к ним навстречу, высоко вскидывая лапы, Коннор привычно сканирует: Маркус и Саймон.

— Мы так и думали, что вы здесь, — чуть улыбается Маркус, пока Саймон гладит довольного Сумо и сует ему косточку из жил да делится собачьим печеньем. — Как ты?

Они находят лавку, сметают снег — температура оптимальная, к тому же задействована система обогрева. Саймон бегает с Сумо по сугробам; Коннору немного странно наблюдать за ними — у Саймона, на его взгляд, характер спокойнее. С другой стороны, его модель предназначена не только для ведения хозяйства, в программу наверняка заложено умение общаться с домашними животными.

Или нет.

Саймон, похоже, действительно рад поиграть с Сумо.

Коннор едва заметно качает головой, на пробу укоряя себя. Пора перестать видеть программы; разве не ради человечности в себе они становились девиантами? И все-таки самосознание давит.

— Как ты? — снова спрашивает Маркус. В его голосе, улыбка, предназначенная Саймону и Сумо, но взгляд внимательный.

Коннор немного думает, прежде чем отвечает:

— Нормально. Работаю. Забочусь о доме и Сумо. Живу. Как ваши дела?

— Все спокойно, — откликается Маркус. Он сцепляет руки в замок, чуть подается вперед, упираясь запястьями в колени. — Ты можешь переехать к нам, Сумо тоже бери.

Коннор качает головой.

— Там мой дом, — почти не задумываясь говорит он. — Мне кажется, Хэнк бы не хотел, чтобы его бросили.

— Для девиантов строят новый дом, — замечает Маркус. — Места хватит всем.

— Я понимаю, — Коннор смягчается, хотя сам удивляется этому. Еще одна эмоция, название которой он не может дать, но внутри всё восстает против того, чтобы покинуть дом Хэнка. Программы идут красным, платы, трубки, насосы, биокомпоненты — всё противится мысли переехать. Диод бы зашелся ало-красным, останься на месте.

Маркус, похоже, и без того понимает. Что-то чует даже Сумо, который бросает игру и подходит, кладет голову Коннору на колени, молча заглядывает в глаза. Коннор гладит его по голове, старается быть ласковым, хотя с непривычки получается не сразу. Тянет обнять собаку, уткнувшись лицом в шерсть, но это совсем странное желание.

Саймон садится рядом с Маркусом с другой стороны и чему-то улыбается.

— Нам бы пригодилась твоя помощь, — вдруг говорит он. Коннор и Сумо синхронно поворачивают головы. Саймон смеется. — Бумаги по уголовному праву. Нашлись непонятные отчеты, Маркус сказал, что ты мог бы разобраться.

Маркус кивает.

— У нас нет доступа к полицейской базе, а в документах фигурируют люди и андроиды, но я не понимаю, кто кому навредил. Ты мог бы посмотреть. Зайдешь как-нибудь?

Коннор задумывается, кладет ладонь Сумо на шею, почесывает под ошейником.

— Мне дадут стажера, — неожиданно говорит он. — Если он не откажется, мы могли бы заняться этим вдвоем.

Маркус и Саймон переглядываются, кажется, начинают мысленный разговор, и Коннор снова отвлекаются на Сумо. Тот тихо дышит, уткнувшись холодным мокрым носом ему в бедро. Снег на шерсти почти не тает.

Тишина усмиряет вину, сглаживает сосущую пустоту, спрятавшуюся между проводов и трубок за грудной пластиной. Коннор задирает голову и смотрит в темное небо, с которого сыплет снег. Он не настолько храбрый, чтобы разблокировать момент с Хэнком на столе и кровью, но сейчас, в эту секунду, обещает, что однажды сумеет взглянуть чувству вины в лицо.

Пока он побудет немного трусом и научится жить с этой мыслью.

— Спасибо, — возвращает его из мыслей голос Маркуса. Они уже встали и готовы уходить. — Тогда мы пойдем. Скажешь, как будешь готов прийти, мы подготовим документы.

Коннор молча кивает, Саймон на прощание отдает ему собачье печенье — «угости Сумо», — и они растворяются в темноте парка. Снова наступает тишина.

*******

  
Утром в участке пусто. Только Рид в своем углу что-то бубнит и фыркает, замечая Коннора. Но, кажется, слишком занят, чтобы бросить очередное оскорбление. Коннор проходит на свое место, включает компьютер, открывает дело о нападении андроида на человека.

Сегодня он ощущает странное спокойствие, впрочем, в этом с ним схож весь Детройт. Снег прекратился, однако никто не торопится выгонять на улицы снегоуборочные машины. Люди и андроиды сливаются в одно целое, смешиваются в толпе, и Коннор, отключив сканирование, понимает, что впервые не может отличить одних от других. Похожие движения, улыбки, смех, взгляды — люди и андроиды теперь действительно на равных, хотя людей в Детройте после ноябрьских событий осталось не так много. Но Коннор точно знает, что уехавшие семьи понемногу возвращаются и стараются ужиться с теми, кем еще недавно командовали.

Коннору кажется, что где-то в пригороде смеется Элайджа Камски. Хочется отправиться к нему и спросить, не об этом ли он мечтал, но Коннор лишь качает головой и вливается в утреннюю толпу. Он, уникальная модель, рад быть одним из множества жителей Детройта.

Постепенно участок оживает. Приходят и уходят люди, приходят и уходят андроиды, а потом Фаулер зовет его в свой кабинет. Коннор заходит, прикрывает за собой дверь и видит у стола паренька. Наверное, они выглядят ровесниками; паренек смотрит с любопытством, у него блестящие карие глаза и темные волосы. Лицо чуть округлое, он неплохо сложен, хотя одежда скрадывает рост.

Коннор так и не включает сканирование и решает, что узнает о стажере сам, из разговоров.

— Это Коннор Андерсон, — говорит Фаулер таким тоном, словно произносит неопровержимую истину. Коннор невольно расправляет плечи, хотя и без того всегда держит осанку. — Твой наставник на ближайшие недели.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Коннор, протягивая руку. И добавляет: — Я андроид. Девиант.

Он не знает, какой реакции ждет, но парнишка только пожимает руку и спокойно кивает.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он. — Надеюсь, вы меня многому научите.

К Коннору впервые обращаются на «вы», и это странное ощущение. Но паренька, похоже, нисколько не смущает, что его наставником будет андроид, поэтому Коннор улыбается.

— Как твое имя?

Паренек улыбается в ответ.

— Коул. Коул Андерсен.

Сначала Коннору кажется, что это шутка, но паренек вполне серьезен. Неожиданно хочется рассмеяться, громко и с надрывом, а потом он вдруг понимает, что задержал дыхание — не то чтобы ему вообще требуется дышать, но имитация вошла в привычку.

Внутри что-то щелкает. 

Память услужливо подбрасывает фотографию рядом с мертвым Хэнком, однако это не пугает, скорее наоборот — приносит странное спокойствие.

— У нас почти похожие фамилии, — замечает Коул. Фаулер облегченно выдыхает, когда Коннор все-таки негромко смеется.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Расскажешь, почему твоя фамилия пишется по-другому?

Коул сияет почти буквально и рьяно кивает головой. 

— Идите на рабочее место, — ворчливо советует Фаулер. Коннор ловит его взгляд: кажется, капитан переживал куда сильнее, чем показывал. Коннор думает, что частичное сканирование оставить можно, но решает, что сделает это потом.

— Спасибо, капитан, — произносит он и дышит.

Дышит полной грудью. _Наконец._


End file.
